Bullethead
|awards='Edge:' Internet Game of the Month (October 2010) |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Shoot 'em up |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls=Single Player/Yellow Triclopian Soldier ← → - move > - Jump < - Shoot Second Player/Red Triclopian Soldier |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Stuart Allen Music Lee Nicklen |special= |menu= |game= }} Bullethead '''is a co-op multiplayer shooter game released on September 22, 2010. Players control Triclopians fighting in a war against an army of aliens, and the Triclopians are heavily outnumbered. The point of the game is destroy all the enemies on the level to advance to the next level. ---- Controls '''Left, right - Move Triclopian Up - Jump > key (period) - Shoot bullets Down - Revive a dead Triclopian (if playing in multiplayer) Levels There are 20 levels in Bullethead. Level 1 The level starts out with Rockets falling from the sky. After a few seconds, four Attack Alien Saucers come out from the side of the screen. When the Attack Saucers have been defeated, the rockets will continue to come down for a few more seconds, and then stop. After the rockets stop falling, five more Attack Saucers will come out, and the rockets will begin to fall again. When the Aliens are defeated, a big squad of Ringed Pink Aliens will come from the top of the screen. A couple seconds after the Pink Aliens, Flying Rectangular Blocks will come down. When all the enemies have been defeated, a big wave of rockets come down all at once. Lastly, five more Alien Attack Saucers will appear, and the level will end after they are defeated. Level 2 Level 2 starts with 10 Attack Alien Saucers. Then 2 Black Spaceships appear, and then 9 other Attack Alien Saucers appear. Another 2 Black Spaceships appear. On their defeat you are bombarded with Rockets.Lastly, 2 more Black Spaceships appear along with 2 Spheres. Level 20 This is the final level of Bullethead. There is only one enemy in this level, the Omega Dragon. Ending The Red and Yellow Triclopian are standing over some metal left over by the Aliens. The caption above says "You have defeated the Alien Invaders. The Triclopian war is over. Good job soldier!"}} Enemies *'Attack Alien Saucer' - These are the first enemies encountered in Bullethead. The saucer is controlled by a two tentacled alien that shoots mini pink bullets. *'Ringed Pink Aliens' - These enemies are the second to be introduced in the game. They bounce off the walls and usually leave a pickup when shot down. They will sometimes come out of Robotic Squids. *'Robotic Squid'- These will always come out of Ball Pods and bounce around the stage. Some will even spawn Ringed Pink Aliens. *'Purple Alien in Saucer'- This enemy carries a giant block around as well as flying through the air. It will randomly drop it's block trying to isolate the player. The block itself can't be hurt by gun fire so the alien can only be shot after the box is dropped down. Both will blow up when the alien is shot. When the alien is destroyed it will always drop a double shot canister. Hazards Pick-Ups Pick-ups in Bullethead are canisters that are occasionally dropped by enemies when they are destroyed. If a player touches them, pick-ups will cause the player to obtain a special ability for a short period of time. If a pick-up touches the ground, it will dissapear after a few seconds. *'Speed Up Canister'- They cause the player to go faster. *'Double Shot Canister'- Two bullets will be shot from the Triclopian's helmet. *'Rapid Fire Canister'- The player's bullets will be shot at an extremly fast speed. *'Shield Canister'- A yellow shield is put around the player. When the shield is hit three times, it dissapear. *'Triple Shot Canister'- Three bullets are shot from the Triclopian's helmet. *'Extra Life Canister'- One heart is added to the player's health. If the player has full health, nothing will happen. *'Extra Point Cases'- Instead of a canister, a case with a mass amount of points will fall. es:Bullethead Category:Main Games Category:Bullethead Category:Miniclip Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Article stubs